


Vengeance

by NeverNeverSand



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNeverSand/pseuds/NeverNeverSand
Summary: Emily hunts down the Kell of Winter.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Vengeance

Lightning flashed across the yellow sky as Emily hid in the shadows of a cave opening. Nearby was the Winter Lair with more than a dozen warriors protection the entrance; when the bounty for Draksis came out she took it in a heartbeat. Draksis, The Kell of Winter. The same Kell that had sent his Trackers to kill Emily and her mother centuries ago when Damaltrix refused to obey an order. Just thinking of his name made Emily’s blood boil. But now she had a chance. A chance to seek revenge against Draksis for the pain he put Damaltrix through.

Arius hovered in the air beside her. His blue optic watching two Dregs carry large containers into the lair. “ What’s the plan, Emily?”

“ We get into one of those crates,” the huntress replied pointing to some empty crates nearby.

Arius grumbled, “ How do you know that the crates are going to the ketch? They are probably trash.”

“ Eliksni do not dispose of anything that is still usable, Arius.”

“ True…But we still don’t know that they’re going to the Ketch.”

“ We’re about to find out.” Emily glanced around before darting out of her hiding place after her ghost vanished back into her pack. She carefully navigated to the crates making sure that the guards hadn’t spotted her yet. She climbed into a small, metal crate while a Vandal had his back turned to her and quickly closed it A moment passed in the confined darkness before she heard voices.

< Hurry up and get these crates back onto the ketch!> A voice commanded.

There was annoyed grumbling before her crate was lifted off the ground. She rocked back and forth for a long while, tilting up and down before it was roughly dropped to its final resting place with a clang. Emily let out a surprised yelp before quickly covering her mouth and held her breath.

< Did you hear that?> A voice asked. < Sounded like it came from this container!>

< You are hallucinating,> another spoke up. < You’ve been on edge since the Vex attack last month. Let’s go and get the rest of the crates before the Kell has the ketch take off without us.>

Emily waited for the voices to fade away before sneaking out of the crate and looked around in amazement. She had never been on a Kell’s ketch before and seeing the wide spaces was outstanding. But, she wasn’t here to sight-see. She had a mission to take care of. Emily ran through the halls, narrowly missing being spotted by a group of Vandals. It felt like hours had passed as she lurked in the shadows and avoided roaming Eliksni, but she eventually found what she had been looking for; a mechanical door large enough for a Kell could pass through.

The time had finally come. All she had to do now was enter the throne room and slay Draksis. Emily took a deep breath and opened the door. The throne room was possibly the largest room on the Ketch that she had seen. Consoles rested on an upper ledge to her left and the Pilot Servitor didn’t even look her way as she entered.

Perched on the throne at the other end of the room was Draksis himself. With all four eyes closed.

Emily’s brows knitted together in confusion as she looked around the room again. _Where was Winter’s court?_

Without opening his eyes Draksis spoke in his native tongue. < I knew there was a pest sneaking around my Ketch. Tell me, Dead Thing. Are you here to kill me? Many have tried and _failed!_ >

< I am not like the others,> Emily retorted in Winter tongue. She moved carefully towards the throne and stopped when she was at the steps. The hunteress removed her helmet and the sweet scent of Ether filled her senses; her blue orbs glared up at the Kell through brunette strands of hair while she spoke. < Do you remember me, Draksis? I am the child that Damaltrix raised, the one you wanted killed.>

< I remember,> the Kell opened his eyes growling dangerously. < Pathetic Wretch couldn’t follow ONE command given by her Kell. I hope the Trackers tore her to shreds and left her corpse to rot!>

< My mother is alive and well. She currently serves under Lady Falyn’s command. Better under the care of Kings than a cowardly Kell like you!> A smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth when Draksis tensed up.

< You dare speak to me that way?> Draksis snarled and rose to his feet till he was a towering behemoth. Before Emily could move he seized her roughly by the throat and lifted her into the air. < First, you break into my home. Then, you insult me by not only speaking my tongue but by calling me a coward. ME! I am Draksis, Winter Kell! And YOU, Abomination, will die by my hand!>

Emily felt her windpipe being crushed by his large hand. She gasped and tried to kick him in the face as her auto rifle and hand cannon clattered to the metal floor. But, Draksis was smart and kept her an arms-length away from him. For a moment Emily saw a sickening grin form on the Kell’s face. _Idiot thinks he won._

She grabbed the dagger that hung on her belt behind her and plunged it deeply into his arm before twisting it till she heard a sickening crack. The Kell let out an ear piercing screech before she was flung into a nearby wall and crumbled to the floor, grateful for the rush of cool air filling her lungs.

< Damn you!> Draksis bellowed clinging his bleeding arm. < Damn you AND your wretched City! I will take pleasure in watching you all burn!!>

Emily heard Arius yell her name and looked up in time to see Draksis aiming the scorch cannon in her direction and fired. Searing heat from the flames lick her back when she dove for cover and quickly abandoned her burning cloak. Another round of molten lava hit Emily’s hiding place with insane laughter coming from the titanic alien.

< Face me!> Draksis bellowed. < Or are you merely talk?>

“ _Em,_ ” Aries whispered. “ _Your super is ready!_ ”

“ Music to my ears,” Emily said as the air crackled around her. The blue arc energy lit up her hiding space and a blade made lightning appeared when she flicked her wrist. It was now or never. Kell vs. Guardian.

She bolted from her hiding spot and charged at Draksis just as another blast erupted from the cannon. Molten gold splattered her gauntlets burning small holes into the armor as she dodged the projectile. Emily leapt into the air and for a moment her blue eyes met his cyan orbs as time seemed to slow down. Pure hatred gleamed in his eyes only to be replaced by shock as Emily plunged her Arc Blade deep into his chest.

Draksis howled in agony as ether and wine-colored blood gushed from his wound. Blood splashed across the Guardian’s face and armor as she dragged the arc blade down his chest and listened as his howls turned to mortified screeches. When her blade vanished she stepped back and watched the Kell crash to the ground like a falling tree and struggled for air.

< I knew it,> Draksis croaked weakly. < I knew…that you were an abomination…I told them all that…!>

Emily frowned as Arius healed her. < What are you talking about? You only called me an abomination to my mother.>

< Wrong. I said that to the Valkyrie…and…and your…> A groan escaped Draksis’ throat before his body went limp and his cyan eyes went dark.

Emily stood there for a moment in shock. It was finally over. Draksis would never plague her mother’s mind ever again. However, what the Kell had said shook her. Had Draksis known about her _before_ Damaltrix found her? Who was the other one that Draksis was trying to mention?

The sound of running and angry screeches brought Emily back to her senses. She didn’t have time to ponder these questions. Right now…She needed to get off this damned ketch. Alive.


End file.
